


Communication Is Key

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Cora Hale, Asexuality, F/F, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora knows she should’ve told her the first time Lydia pulled her into Coach’s office. But when Lydia breezed out of the office a couple minutes later, a smirk on her lips, Cora didn’t think it really mattered. It wouldn’t happen again anyway.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Asexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Cora knows she should’ve told her the first time Lydia pulled her into Coach’s office. It had happened so fast, and at first she’d thought something was wrong. She’d started wolfing out, but Lydia chuckled and pressed their lips together. Lydia’s warm body against hers and the press of her lips had been so nice, that Cora didn’t want to push her off to tell her that would be as far as it would go. And when Lydia breezed out of the office a couple minutes later, a smirk on her lips, Cora didn’t think it really mattered. It wouldn’t happen again anyway.

Except, it did happen again. Several times. Lydia never went beyond kissing, though, always keeping her hands on Cora’s waist, never going under her clothes, never even trying for a hickey. And Cora was okay with it, mostly. Her heart had started doing weird little flips every time she saw Lydia walk into the room, but Lydia didn’t need to know that. She was okay with being Lydia Martin’s make out partner of the month.

Again, Lydia blew apart all her expectations, because they _did_ start dating. They went to the movies, held hands and shared popcorn. They went for walks in the preserve, where Cora had to carry Lydia on her back, because Lydia had decided to where heels on their hike. Lydia cooked her diner and set fake candles all over the dining room, the flowers Cora had bought her in a vase in the middle of the table. They went stargazing on the loft’s rooftop and Lydia had huddled against Cora for warmth.

Three weeks of stolen make out moments and dating, and Cora still told herself that it wasn’t too late to tell her _._ Until they’d bumped into Lydia’s mom on their way to lunch that afternoon, and Lydia casually introduced her as her girlfriend. Mrs. Martin’s face had lit up, saying that she’d heard so much about her already, and Cora started thinking that maybe it _was_ too late. She should’ve been honest from the start, because now Lydia might be in too deep in something she doesn’t actually want.

She’s been pacing the lawn underneath Lydia’s window for the past half-hour, thinking of a good way to start. She’d asked Derek, but he hadn’t been much help.

‘Just tell her,’ he’d said, shrugged and gone back to his book.

It sounds easy, but it doesn’t feel that way. She’s never had to have this conversation before. She’s only ever dated other werewolves and words weren’t as much of a necessity with all those enhanced senses.

Her phone alerting her to a new message stops her pacing. It’s a message form Lydia.

>> _Will you just come up?_

Cora looks up at Lydia’s window, to see it open and her girlfriend leaning on the sill with a bemused expression on her face.

‘How did you-‘

‘Mrs. Riley called, said there was a suspicious figure lurking on our lawn. Figured it might be you,’ Lydia smirks.

‘Ha. Ha.’ Cora takes a run-up, gaining the momentum she needs, and easily climbs up to Lydia’s widow. She places a kiss at the corner of Lydia’s fond smile. ‘Hi.’

‘You could’ve taken the front door.’

‘Front doors are boring.’

Lydia pulls her into the room with a laugh. Cora follows easily, her worry forgotten by Lydia alternately pressing kisses and smiles against her lips. Their mingling scents make Cora dizzy with happiness as Lydia walks her backwards to the bed. It’s not until Lydia pushes her down and straddles her thighs that the worry starts flooding back in. When Lydia snakes a hand under her shirt, alarm bells go off. It’s not that she minds Lydia’s hands on her, but Lydia will be expecting things to go somewhere they can’t.

Cora flips them, so Lydia is lying on her back, then pushes off the bed and starts pacing the room, pulling her hands through her hair.

‘Cora?’ Lydia asks, sitting up, her tone uncertain.

‘I actually came over to talk to you. About this.’ Cora points to herself and then to Lydia.

‘Oh.’ It’s like the syllable has been punched out. Lydia looks heartbroken for a moment, before putting on a mask of indifference. ‘Well, I guess that’s it then.’

Cora frowns, not sure what Lydia is talking about before it hits her. ‘I’m not breaking up with you.’

‘You’re not?’ Lydia’s expression is thoroughly confused, with a hint of relief.

‘No, I- Fuck. Uhm. I don’t know where to start.’

‘Just tell me.’

‘Derek told me the same thing,’ Cora huffs. Stopping in front of Lydia, she takes a deep breath.

Lydia looks up at her, her expression open and curious.

‘I’m asexual,’ Cora blurts out. Lydia’s brows shoot up in surprise. Afraid of what her girlfriend might say, Cora keeps talking, ‘I know I should’ve told you sooner, but at first I didn’t think you were really serious, and then it felt kind of too late, and I’ve never really had to tell anyone before. I’ve only ever dated werewolves, and it’s kind of obvious when you’re not attracted to someone sexually, so they’ve always simply known, and-‘

‘Cora, _stop_.’ Lydia’s voice is soft, but demanding.

Cora freezes in her tracks. She hadn’t even realized she’d started pacing again.

‘So, you’re not attracted to me and you don’t like sex?’ Lydia asks for clarification.

‘Yes. Well, it’s not really that I don’t like sex, I just… don’t care. But I know you like it.’ Cora forces herself to keep looking at Lydia when she ask, ‘Is this going to be a problem?’

‘I don’t know,’ Lydia says honestly. She looks down at her hands for a moment, plucking invisible lint from her skirt. When she looks up again, a smile is tugging at the corner of her mouth. ‘I like sex, but I also like you. A lot. I want to try.’ Lydia grabs her hand, and pulls her onto the bed. ‘I don’t know if it’ll work, but I really want to find out.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
